


Hope's Peak Overwatch Game

by voidkitty1



Series: Hope's Peak Students Playing Games [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Gaming, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, but thats nothing new, byakuya gets pretty snippy, celesgiri and naegami rights, celestia gets angry, chiaki is mean when gaming, he throws a tantrum too, just friends playing overwatch really, kyoko mainly heals celestia lmao, not like overly mean but funny mean yk, shes def a ragequitter but thats off topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkitty1/pseuds/voidkitty1
Summary: Celestia, Kyoko, Makoto, Byakuya, Ibuki, and Chiaki all team up together to play overwatch. It goes just about as well as you think it will.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Hope's Peak Students Playing Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991545
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Hope's Peak Overwatch Game

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by my current overwatch obsession and i decided to write this out of no where. its all i do in my free time and i write in between games. please dont judge me lmao
> 
> im level 116 and a tracer and ashe main btw😌

“Mic test?” Celestia inquired after pressing the headset into her controller.

“You’re good,” Chiaki replied.

The gambler rested her head in her hand as she awaited the remaining players. Half of them weren’t even online, so she stayed in a group with Chiaki and Kyoko for the time being. They all made plans to play overwatch— mainly because it’s the only game they could all agree on. Chiaki brought up Minecraft and was quickly shot down by Byakuya. Next was Among Us, but she backed out of her own suggestion after realizing how it could easily tear apart their friendship. Her last idea was Overwatch, and surprisingly everyone agreed to it.

“Yooo everyone!”

Celestia winced at the yelling in her ears. Ibuki had joined them while she was remembering how they all got here. Chiaki greeted Ibuki while Celestia waited impatiently for the boys to arrive.

“Does everyone know who they’re playing as?” Chiaki asked the few who were online. “We need to decide who is going to be a tank, healer, or damage dealer. I already call D.VA so don’t even try it."

“Ibuki calls dibs on Tracer!!!!” Ibuki borderline screamed.

“Mercy,” Kyoko replied.

“You play as Mercy?” Celestia giggled. She had never actually played with Kyoko, so they both had little knowledge of each of their mains. “I honestly thought you’d main Sombra.”

“I just like helping people out I guess,” she said. “It’s too stressful to focus on damage alone.”

Celestia hummed in response, smiling once the other two finally got into the game and into their voice chat.

“It only took you forever,” she commented, annoyance tipping her voice.

“Sorry about that Celeste,” Makoto chuckled awkwardly. Byakuya made no effort to comment on her remark.

“I’m calling Lucio,” he announced with no regard for anyone else.

Chiaki audibly gasped. “You’re a Lucio main?”

“I like the skin I have for him.”

Chiaki, being the leader of their group, pressed the QuickPlay button, allowing them to search for a game. They all put in their preferred types, Celestia going with damage. Chiaki and Makoto chose tank, Ibuki pressed damage along with her, and Kyoko and Byakuya chose support. Their screens all had a blue ‘searching for game’ symbol at the top as they waited.

Hey Celeste and Makoto, you never said who you’re playing as,” Chiaki pointed out.

“Widowmaker,” Celestia responded, and Makoto followed, replying with Orisa.

“Really? Never would’ve guessed, Makoto,” Chiaki said. “Celeste, on the other hand, I’m not surprised.”

“I take that as a compliment,” the goth grumbled, just wanting to play the damn game already.

The sound of a game being found sounded in Celestia’s headphones, and although she was waiting for it, she still sightly jumped from the loud noise. She turned down the volume, trying not to damage her ears, and listened to the announcer of the game. The map was Illios— set in Greece— a multiple round control point game mode.

Upon entering the small waiting room after selecting Widowmaker, Celestia looked at her teammates. They were all the characters they claimed they would be, each having different skins.

Chiaki was a D.VA, with the black cat skin. The mech itself had cute little cat ears and a tail that even Celestia couldn’t help but admire. The girl inside the mech resembled Junko; with her blonde twin tails and an expression ready to beat someone’s ass. She had a bronze plaque around her profile, but her level was 99 and she had five stars below her, almost ranking up once again. This meant she was technically at level 599.

Makoto was just a bland Orisa. Celestia could tell just by looking at him that he hasn’t really played much. It didn’t help that his level around his character on the players' screen showed a bronze banner with a level seven under it. She scoffed at his inexperience.

Ibuki had obviously played this game many times before, having the limited-edition comic book skin for Tracer during her event a few weeks back. She had to admit, the skin did look good— with the light pink and blue aesthetics and comic strips all around complimenting each other. Celestia had achieved getting the skin, but Tracer has never been her forte. The sporadic movements were too confusing for her and too time-consuming to learn. Ibuki was level 36 with a bronze plaque and two stars underneath. Technically she was a level 236

Byakuya stayed true to his word, having a decent looking Lucio skin. He had the jazzy skin, which made him look much classier than the original design, especially with the snazzy outfit and gold around it. He must have gotten the skin from Makoto’s luck in a loot box because it was ranked legendary and he was only at level 19.

Kyoko stood as a Mercy, having the overused but still good-looking imp skin for mercy. The white outfit and light purple hair, eyes, and wings reminded Celestia of her girlfriend a lot, so she could see why this skin was chosen. She was a level 80 without any stars under her, so she wasn’t too inexperienced, but definitely not the best by far.

She herself, had the huntress skin for Widowmaker. The vibe of the outfit reminded her of her own clothing and even had her color palette as well. Everything about the skin screamed Celestia Ludenberg, and she absolutely loved it. She was at level twelve with a singular star below her, signaling that she was technically at level 112. She didn’t know she had even played this much, but apparently, she had.

“Holy shit that’s kind of hot…”

Celestia turned in-game and saw Kyoko’s figure standing behind her. Chiaki, Ibuki, and Makoto started laughing at the awkward silence that followed Kyoko’s statement.

“Admiring me already, hm?” the gambler smiled despite not being able to be seen. She pressed down on her controlled and pressed the emote button, watching as her character gracefully blew a kiss to the Mercy. She swore she could hear a quiet squeak on the detective’s end of the voice chat.

“I-I just like your skin,” Kyoko shakily replied. Celestia giggled, choosing not to tease her for it. The others, however, had other things in mind.

“Because it looks just like herrrr?” Ibuki and Makoto teased in unison.

Kyoko remained silent. Celestia could imagine how flustered she probably was at this point.

A gasp was heard. “Ibuki and Makoto were totally right!”

Ibuki performed an emote as well, her white-haired Tracer sitting on the ground and slowly rocking sideways with a smile. She seemed to like to show off, and Celestia wasn’t all that surprised by it. Chiaki played one too, hers having a giggling girl inside the mech and Korean symbols around her.

The countdown for the match was heard, and right as the doors opened, Chiaki and Ibuki got a head start from their abilities. Byakuya had run out instantly, his speed helping the remaining players go faster to their objective. Makoto, who chose a naturally slow character, was internally grateful for this. Celestia nodded to herself assuming this was some sort of silent arrangement between the two.

A high up bridge looked like a good place to snipe, so Celestia pressed her left button to send out a grappling hook to bring her up there. She never personally liked being down in the frontlines in the midst of battle; it always became too stressful and honestly rage-inducing. To prevent her anger from growing due to countless deaths, she always found a good spot higher up to snipe someone out.

“They’re on their way,” Chiaki informed, her D.VA waiting on the control point. “Byakuya if you don’t blast more than one person down the whole in the middle of the map, I’m banning you from playing with me.”

“Please, I’m well enough experienced to knock people out of worlds,” the blonde man retorted.

Celestia opened her scope, waiting for it to charge to 100%. Her vision was slightly red, which somewhat confused her, but she continued, nonetheless. In the corner of her line of sight, she saw Kyoko fly over to her, and she pressed her right button to increase her girlfriend’s damage.

“Thank you, dear,” Celestia spoke, finally seeing opponents begin to show up. Her first shot missed, and she let out a curse under her breath. Due to that miss, people could see where her bullet originated from. She essentially revealed her position this early into the battle.

She rolled her eyes but continued on, shooting another shot and instantly killing another player— a Moira, to be more specific. Those players were always a pain if they knew what they were doing.

The scope went away as Celestia pressed X to reload her gun. It wasn’t empty, she had five more shots left, she just liked to reload preemptively. She witnessed Byakuya knock away a Roadhog with a blast of sound and giggled to herself as she watched the player fall into the abyss. That grotesque design reminded her of Hifumi anyways, so she was glad Byakuya was already starting to annoy him.

Makoto placed a shield in front of the opposing team’s entrance to the point, shooting nonstop and mostly missing. Chiaki must be pissed, being the only functional tank.

Ibuki was, quite literally, all over the place. She was zooming here and there, and not even Celestia could keep up with her. Again, to her, she was never able to master Tracer— though it may be because she prefers slower and more accurate characters. She watched Ibuki destroy an opposing Bridgette in no time, making it seem easy.

Her gun finished reloading, so Celestia went back into her scope. Kyoko had never left her side, despite their other teammates dying below them, keeping her healed and safe from anyone else. Byakuya could handle the healing if they really needed it.

Celestia shot a bullet at a D.VA on the other team, bringing their health down quite a bit. Chiaki zoomed into the other D.VA, and Celestia decided to let them battle it out themselves, D.VA against D.VA. She shifted her vision to the control point, which they now had control over, and kept her eyes on the entrance of the other team.

Before she could shoot anything, Celestia instantly died. She watched as her character fell off the bridge and onto the ground, reading on her screen that she had been eliminated.

“What the fuck,” she growled. Kyoko was healing her, and the only other reason for an instant death like that was another Widowmaker on the opposite side.

“Don’t worry, Ibuki will avenge you!” Ibuki declared, and Celestia could only assume she would die at the hands of the Widowmaker too. To her surprise, on the top right of her screen, she saw the Tracer photo with an arrow to the Widowmaker photo, signaling that Ibuki had in fact avenged her.

She dejectedly ran forward once she respawned, annoyed that she only got one kill before dying so quickly. She was lucky they still had possession of the objective, but the familiar beeping sound rang out and she saw that five of the opposing team payers were on the point, along with only four of her own.

A grunt came from Chiaki, and at the top right of her screen, Celestia saw that the Roadhog had killed her.

“Byakuya, go for the Roadhog,” the gamer ordered. “I’ll take care of their D.VA, that Roadhog is just getting on my nerves right now.”

“I don’t take orders,” Byakuya countered.

“Byakuya?” Makoto mumbled. “This is a team game, you know better.”

A huff of breath came from Byakuya. “Fine,” he grumbled, his character running along the walls towards the tank in question.

Celestia’s grappling hook flew out again, and she got back to the spot she was before. She planned on helping her team, but before that, she saw a glimpse of movement on her level and saw the Widowmaker that had eliminated her. She brought out her scope, hesitating only for the meter to get to 100%, and finally sent a bullet to the head of the other player, killing her in one shot.

Below her, Kyoko had activated her ultimate and began flying above everyone. Her purple wings stood out and she healed everyone below her at once. Byakuya activated his ultimate as well, providing everyone in range— including Celestia— with a temporary boost of health. He then proceeded to blast the Roadhog out of the world once again, snickering as he did so.

Makoto sighed as he was killed for the umpteenth time, not to anyone’s surprise. Ibuki was still whizzing everywhere, somehow being successful in the task. Celestia saw her help Chiaki take out the other D.VA’s mech, exclaiming an ‘I got this!” before killing the mechless D.VA.

Celestia saw the Moira again, killing her before a ball of damage could be sent her way. Behind her was a Mei, who placed a wall of ice before Celestia could properly snipe her. She growled; Mei’s were always annoying, whether they were on your team or the other.

She was aiming at the opposing Bridgette, preparing to fire, but was promptly cut off by another death from the Widowmaker again. She was about to say something, but she caught a glimpse of Kyoko flying over to her. Yellow words stating ‘REVIVING’ were on her screen before she got control once again.

“Much appreciated, darling,” she acknowledged again, sniping the Widowmaker hastily before she could bring another death upon her.

“Mhm,” Kyoko sounded, this time staying by Celestia’s side once again to increase her damage.

“Makoto, if you die one more time this round, I will raise hell upon your bloodline,” Chiaki muttered as Makoto’s character’s dead body laid in front of her. The boy let out an awkward chuckle in response.

“Threaten him again and it’s your bloodline that will be erased,” Byakuya replied for Makoto, switching from healing mode to speed mode. “I’m not healing you now.”

“Pansy,” Chiaki scolded before getting back into battle.

Celestia shot at the Widowmaker again, ignoring her group’s conflict. She hit their stomach, not killing her but dropping her health pretty low. Ibuki dashed up and hit the other with her gun, stealing Celestia’s kill.

“Sorry Celestia, Ibuki just wanted to make sure you didn’t die again!”

“Sure,” she replied, annoyance edging her tone at not getting full kill credit.

She saw Byakuya knock down the Roadhog once again, and in yellow text on the left of her screen, it displayed their username saying that they left the game.

“Only bitches leave mid-game,” Chiaki commented, cussing out of character.

Ibuki gasped. “My, such vulgar language coming from you!”

“I just hate people that leave in the middle of a match.”

Beeping sounded, and a countdown started. They only need to stay on the point for ten more seconds to raise the score in their favor. However, the red team had other plans, and somehow it seemed like their power increased by 50%. Chiaki’s mech was destroyed by a new tank, a Wrecking Ball, who then proceeded to kill her and Byakuya.

The sound of overtime rang out, and this annoyed all of the Hope’s Peak team. They just wanted to win, though this team was getting really obnoxious really quickly.

“You know, Kyoko, maybe healing someone other than your girlfriend could help us win,” he scoffed. “Just a thought I had.”

“She’s much better than you, she deserves it more,” Kyoko responded with a neutral tone. “Maybe if you stopped your little hissy fit and switched back to healing, you wouldn’t have died so easi—”

The detective was cut off by a death from the opposing Widowmaker. Byakuya chuckled with rude intent, but Celestia huffed in anger. How _dare_ they kill Kyoko?

She aimed her gun at her, shooting with little regard for missing. After a couple of shots, she hit her in the head and killer her, successfully avenging her girlfriend.

Once Byakuya knocked the last player into the void, the overtime bar drained until it finally ended, slowing down their visions and showing the current score. Celestia sighed— that was way too intense for a first-round in her opinion.

“That took way too long,” Chiaki sighed.

“Longer game time means more time to kill people!” Ibuki exclaimed. “And more fun!!”

“Of course you would say that,” Byakuya said.

They were placed in the spawn room once again, this time in a different setting on the same map. Celestia recognized this one, as it had a platform inside the building that you could easily knock other players off. This would be helpful if she had some sort of ability involving knockback like Byakuya and Chiaki. She did not have anything of the sort.

“I hope you all know it's crucial that we win this round too,” the gamer announced. “I’d really prefer if we didn’t have to go through a third round, they get annoying.”

“Understood,” was all Kyoko said.

Byakuya and Chiaki were already waiting at the door once the countdown began. When they opened, Chiaki went ahead and Ibuki flashed past both of them. Celestia ran ahead, annoyed at the change in pace between her and the others ahead of her. Though Kyoko stayed by her once again, increasing her damage and healing whenever she needed to.

It wasn’t a secure place, but a mini hallway with windows to the platform looked like the best sniping spot. She would be exposed to the other team in one direction, but as long as she had Kyoko healing her, she was sure it couldn’t be too bad.

Chiaki let out another sigh as she witnessed Makoto walk off the edge by himself. Celestia honestly pitied her.

Their opponents began trickling out of their base, the Moirs going straight for Celestia. She saw Kyoko switch from healing wand to a pistol, and they both began shooting at the other healer. She was lucky that Widowmaker was able to fight from a close distance as well as long distance. Once the Moira was eliminated, Kyoko switched back in order to heal Celestia, which in turn healed herself.

Celestia watched as Byakuya knocked down a Bridgette and D.VA out of the world simultaneously, and Ibuki zipped past him to kill the Mei before she could freeze him.

“Can somebody get this damn hamster away from me,” Byakuya growled when the Wrecking Ball knocked him out of the world. Makoto, without a verbal response, went to avenge his boyfriend. Unfortunately, all his shots kept missing and he was easily taken down as well. “Fool, I didn’t mean you.”

“I just wanted to help,” Makoto sulked.

“The thought itself is appreciated; I suppose.”

Celestia brought out her scope, sniping the Moira in the middle and hitting the Wrecking Ball thereafter. Chiaki and Ibuki went for the hamster and Celestia turned to the D.VA in the middle.

The character exclaimed something she didn’t care for hearing, and a warning sign popped up. Her eyes widened— their D.VA was self-destructing.

Byakuya ran to hide behind a wall, but Makoto decided to be useful for once and placed a shield to hide himself and any other teammates from the explosion. Celestia stayed behind a pillar she was sniping around, letting out a tense breath after the boom sounded. She looked back and saw Ibuki dead, but so was the mechless D.VA, so she assumed Ibuki killed her then died by the explosion.

“Two can play at that,” Chiaki remarked, pressing her Y button to self destruct as well. Her mech exploded and both the Wrecking Ball and Bridgette were instantly knocked out. She brought her mech back, ready to fight once again.

Celestia pressed her own Y button, activating her ultimate, which was to see their opponents through walls. The red outlines of each character coming towards them helped her out a decent amount. She faintly heard Byakuya’s character unleash his ultimate too, but she wasn’t in range of him so it didn’t affect her one bit.

She opened her scope up after reloading but was shot first by the same Widowmaker from before. Her hands were shaking from anger; was she really _that_ much of a threat to these people? Luckily, Kyoko by her side allowed her to be revived. She gave no indication of gratitude, only going straight for the bitch that sniped her down. She prepared her shot but was killed once again, this time by the D.VA sneaking up on the two and killing them while they were distracted.

Her first instinct was to throw the controller. But she kept those actions inside. Her second was to release a breath, which came out more of a scoff if anything. Both she and Kyoko walked back to the control point, ready to get back into battle.

Kyoko activated her ultimate, healing everyone she could that was below her as she flew upwards again. Makoto used his for the first time too, placing a machine that increases everyone around its damage. However, the counter was already at 89%, so they’d win in no time.

The opposing Moira began her ultimate, along with their Bridgette and Wrecking Ball. The hamster rolled up to the middle of the point, releasing his mines everywhere around it. Moira focused on Chiaki, who scoffed at her death. Makoto was pushed off the edge by the hamster and Byakuya and Ibuki both died due to the mines. Celestia and Kyoko stood back, waiting for their team to recover and get back.

The control point’s borders shifted colors from blue to red, indicating that it no longer belonged to them.

“Ibuki come with me,” Chiaki ordered as she flashed ahead of everyone. She began to self destruct again in the middle of the point, and Ibuki got the idea, dropping her own mini bomb onto the other D.VA who was at low health to destroy the mech. Once the girl jumped out of the mech, Ibuki shot her to death too.

Byakuya ran in, pushing off the Moira and Mei out of the world. Makoto placed a shield— that was like his only personality trait at this point— and stayed behind to shoot people back there. Celestia opened her scope and shot the Widowmaker who was already aiming at her.

The remaining Bridgette was killed by Makoto, who squealed in delight at his apparent first kill.

The control point shifted back to blue as overtime sounded out. However, without any of the other team on the point, it quickly drained and they won the match entirely. The entire team sighed in relief and admired their victory poses.

The play of the game was no doubt Chiaki, who won it with her self destruct double kill and another right after that. The voting system didn’t appeal to them, so Chiaki left the game as the group leader and everyone followed.

“No one told me how stressful it was playing with friends,” Kyoko commented.

“All you did was heal your girlfriend,” Byakuya snickered.

“Don’t be so rude to Kyokoooo,” Makoto whined.

“It’s either heal her or listen to her complain about dying nonstop. Believe me, I’ve overheard her playing on her own.”

Celestia blushed at this, only imaging the vulgarities and threats that slipped in her past games with random people. She giggled awkwardly, hoping to change the subject.

“Are we playing another round?” She asked.

“Ibuki’s down!”

Chiaki hummed. “As long as Byakuya doesn’t throw a tantrum again, then sure.”

“I did _not_ throw a tantrum and surely will _not_ in the future.”

“You stopped healing for an entire round because I playfully insulted your boyfriend.”

“It didn’t sound very playful,” Kyoko chimed in.

“I just get very into gaming.”

Makoto hummed as well. “I’m good for another game, and Byakuya should be too.”

“I suppose.”

“I’ll join too,” Kyoko answered.

“Great, let's go, Chiaki pressed the quick play button again, and they all chose their respective roles. Celestia smiled, knowing that this’ll be a long night of pissing Byakuya off by not healing him.

**Author's Note:**

> lol so hope you enjoyed this ig. literal crackfic but i wanted to write some happiness after reading so much angst.
> 
> i also vented my roadhog struggles onto chiaki bc omfg this hifumi looKING ASS KEEPS TARGETING ME NO MATTER WHO I PLAY AS AND ITS STRESSFUL


End file.
